This invention relates to a device for mixing mixable and unmixable liquids and/or for producing emulsions.
In particular for household purposes, agents for personal hygiene, beverages made of concentrates, cleaning agents and other liquids which must be mixed intensively, must be obtained readily mixed. In particular the production of cosmetic products can hardly be realized in a household, as homogeneous emulsions must be produced for this purpose. Finished cosmetic products contain a number of chemical substances and emulsifiers which provide for a long durability of the cosmetic. For people with sensitive skin, however, these chemical additives often are not good.